Lost
by Teen-Wolf-Love-926
Summary: Stiles and Nicole have always been best friends. When Stiles loses the last of his family you can bet Nicole will be there by his side all the way trough. Ok so I suck at Summaries sooo read it is so much better than this. StilesXoc No slash
1. Chapter 1

N POV-

The day started out as any other. My alarm clock was blaring in my ear. I fought the urge to hit snooze and trough off my blankets. _Six am is too early to get up_ I thought to myself. I got my cloths and headed for the bathroom to shower. The show was too short for my liking but if I didn't get out I'd never be ready. I dried off, got dressed, and went down stairs to unlock my front door. Running back upstairs I ran a brush through my hair and put on my light make-up.

The house was empty as usual my mother had already went to work leaving me with the house to myself. I walked to the kitchen trying to think if I had gotten all my homework done, but I probably hadn't. I pair of hands poking my side broke me out of my thought

"Holy shit!" I yelled and turned around to face Stiles, I hadn't even herd the door open

"Boo" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"You scared the crap out of me," I said

"I know," he said sounding very proud of himself as he helped himself to my refrigerator. This was a typical thing for us. Stiles drove me to school since my mom had the car and he'd come over to get me stopping at the frige most of the time. Grabbing my things, I looked at the clock.

"Get you head out of the frige or were going to be late." I told him and we made our way out to his car.

School passed by slowly like every Friday. When the last bell rang, I headed into the mob of moving bodies in the hall and couldn't help but feel like a fish trying to swim upstream. When I finally made it out to Stiles' car, he and Scott were busy talking about the lacrosse game that night.

"Hey Scott, Stiles" I said when I walked up to them.

"Ready to go?"Stiles asked me

"Yup"

"I'll see you at the game tonight guys" Scott said as he walked over to Allison.

I got into Stiles' Jeep and we set off for home

When we pulled onto our street, something felt off but I couldn't put my finger on it. That was, until we made the bend to where our houses were. Cop cars surrounded Stiles' house along with an ambulance. We jumped out of the car to find out what was going on.

"Hey where's my dad" stiles' asked the closest cop. My heart dropped to my toes when he nodded in the direction of a stretcher. We sprinted across the lawn and found his dad barely alive on the stretcher.

**Ohhhhh sorry for the cliffhanger but I should post the next chapter maybe in the next hour or two!**

**So what do you think and tips I's my first fan-fic so have pity. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two I don't own teen wolf Enjoy**

S Pov-

We reached my dad and I saw him hardly alive laying there on a stretcher his shirt stained red, he'd been shot."Dad!" I said when I reached him

"Stiles? Is that you?"

"I'm here dad" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'll always love you son" he says.

"Dad don't talk like that you'll be ok" the tears were spilling down onto my face.

"I know I'll be with you mother soon. You look some much like her."

"Dad please, please don't leave me your all the family I have." It felt like my heart was being torn in to tiny pieces

"I'll never leave you son I'll always been in your heart. I love you son."

"I love you too dad" I saw his eyes closes as he breath his final breath.

N Pov

I stayed back while stiles talked to his dad, but I saw him close his eyes and I knew he we gone. The paramedic covered his face and led him away. I walked over to Stiles, who seemed frozen in place. I wrapped my arms around him and letting him know I was there. A police officer came and told us to move so they could inspect the crime scene. I led him over to my door and let ourselves in. I sat with him on the couch and let him cry, the tears pouring down his face. It broke my heart to see him like this. I began rubbing small circles on his back. I had always been the one to be strong. I never cried in times like this I was the one who made sure everyone was ok, I never let my emotions shake me. But this was like losing a father, since mine had walked out five years ago, his dad had been the father I never had. For once, I couldn't hold back the tears. Stiles must have felt them because he wrapped me into a hug, and together we cried out our pain. Once I got myself under control, I knew I had to tell my mother and Scott.

I got my phone out a quickly set a message to my mom. "_Mom, there was a break in at Stiles' house it's bad his dad's …gone_" I could bring myself to actually write dead. The I text Scott "_Get over her now there was a break it at Stiles' house it's bad, really bad._" I quickly hit send.

All of a sudden, his breath started coming in short quick gasps and he started shaking. I knew he was having a panic attack from all the times it had happened after his mom dies. "Stiles look at me" I told him looking straight in his eyes. "Relax I'm right here" I said soothing him.

Spov-

My heart felt like it had been ripped apart. _What now? He was all I had left. Where will I go? _My thoughts and heart were racing my breaths shortened. I felt Nicole looking at me "Stiles look at me," She said. "Relax I'm right here" he voice clamed me a little. I still had her she'd been there through it all. I made my breathing match hers and fresh tears fell from my eyes. I felt safe with her I knew she'd always be there for me.

N-pov

Once stiles' had calmed down, I relaxed only to jump when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Scott _I will be there soon I'm with Allison. How bad is it?_ Anger flared through me and I quick texted a reply _Get your head out of Allison's ass and get over here. I told you it was bad his dad is gone._ I sent the message hoping to get the point through his thick skull.

"Where will I go" Stiles asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know, but I promise I'll never let them take you away" I wasn't going to lie I had no clues where to go from here but the thought of him leaving almost killed me. I couldn't lose him like I'd lost so many others.

**Ta-da chapter two any guess to whom else Nicole has lost. Please don't hate me for killing his dad **** that was so hard to write. Next chapter should be up in a day or two. Any guesses or suggestions would be much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have risen from the dead! Sorry for not updating but my computer was down but I am back!**

Scott pulled up to the house and came in I left him and Stiles to talk and went up to my room. My room had pictures all over the walls of my old friends. I knew Stiles wonder why I kept them up if it causes me so much regret. They were from my eighth grade year. I had had a class of only 20 kids at the private school I had gone to. They were like my family. Now two years later we had lost most contact, we still had a reunion every year but we were all growing distant and the separation scared me. I shook myself back to what was at hand Stiles had just lost his father and I'm in la-la-land living in the past. I shoved the memories away and went back downstairs to Stiles and Scott.

He was still on the couch and I heard Scott in the kitchen talking to someone. Listen to him I figured out that it was Allison and rolled my eyes. _If he could keep himself from talking to her for 10 minutes, it would be nothing short of a merical_. I thought to myself. I sat by Stiles and he seemed closed off and it scared me he never acted like this even when we figured out our best friend was a were-wolf. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him sob into my shoulder. I comforted him the best I could and soon I felt him fall asleep from all the stress of the day I left him to sleep and went to go kill Scott.

He was still on the phone but when he saw my face, he quickly hung up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked "what?"He asked generally confused. "God Scott it's like you're totally oblivious to what just happened. Stiles is in there hurting and you're on the phone talking to Allison! So please help me understand how that works out you girlfriend over your best friend." "I- well I-" I cut him off "Don't tell me you didn't hear him in there just now." he looked sheepish and I knew he had "I know but I don't even know" his phone rang and I raised my eyebrows "it's Derek, Hel- ok ok I'll be there" he hung up and turned to me "Derek says I have to meet him at his house I gotta go" _of course you do_ I thought bitterly as he left. Just then, I heard Stiles calling my name and went to see if he was ok.

**Short and crappy I know but it's mainly filler will be posting more often I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so I started this in season one but I;m moving it up so I is happening at the start of season 2**

**Oh and btw I don't own teen wolf -_-**

N-pov

I enter the room and join stiles on the couch. He looks up at me and I can see fear. "Where am I gonna go now?" he asks bringing it up again the words cut through me. I've tried to be strong for him and not let myself break but the thought of losing him set me off the edge. I through my arms around him and cling to him tears streaming down my face. _I can't lose him to. _He wraps his arms around me to. I'd already lost my friends, my father when he walked out, and my his dad ho was like a father to me. I could not lose him to. I try to get under control. "We'll figure something out we have to they can't take you they ... they just can't." he turns to look at me and I can see the hurt. He doesn't have to say a word I can read it all in his big brown eyes he won't let them take him. I know that loosing someone else was one thing neither of us could take.

**Yeah it's short and it should of just went in the last chapter but oh well but I'm have writers block if you guys have any suggestions PLEASE let me know!**


End file.
